1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output apparatus such as an electronic typewriter or the like, and more particularly to such output apparatus having the function of printing a part of a text utilizing a memory for temporary storage.
2. Related Background Art
For example the conventional electronic typewriter employs a method of storing character codes in a memory corresponding to the already printed characters, and, in case of erasure (peeling off) of an already printed character, printing the same character again with an erasing ribbon, based on thus stored character code. The memory storing the character codes of already printed characters is called a correction buffer, and has a capacity of about 1,000 characters. The correction buffer always stores data of latest printed 1,000 characters, thus enabling correction within such latest 1,000 characters.
Also owing to the recent low price of memories, there are already known electronic typewriters capable of erasure up to about 4,000 characters, utilizing an increased memory capacity. The correction buffer for 4,000 characters corresponds to a correction buffer for a page. It is therefore possible to reprint an entire page with such correction buffer, and such reprinting function has become a standard function of the electronic typewriters.
However, in such conventional apparatus with a page correction buffer, it has not been possible to use a part of a text of a page for another purpose or to reprint such part of the text. For example it has not been possible to use the address part of a letter for printing the envelope, so that the address has to be typed anew on the envelope for each letter.